Rhapsody
The Declasse Rhapsody is a two-door hatchback, first appearing in the Grand Theft Auto IV episodic expansion The Lost and Damned and in Grand Theft Auto V as part of the I'm Not a Hipster update. Design The sides and rear of the Rhapsody resemble an AMC Pacer manufactured in the 1970s, while the front bears similarities to an AMC Gremlin. The wheels appear to be aftermarket, bearing a resemblance to American Racing Ansen Sprint mag wheels. The car's front fascia also resembles that of a Volkswagen Golf MK1 (round headlights, badge in center of grille). It has large windows so it offers very little protection if the driver is being shot at, which could be a problem in Online sessions. Its appearance in GTA V is mostly unchanged, with the exception of whitewall tires added by default, and can be heavily customized in Los Santos Customs. Performance The car handles similarly to the Blista Compact, although the Rhapsody is an FR layout vehicle, (as opposed to the Blista Compact's FF layout) with more reasonable torque, and lower top speed. Its handling is very good, as its light weight and stiff suspension allow it to take turns at a high speed with almost no oversteer. However, crash deformation is poor, and as expected from a vehicle of this size and weight, its engine will fail after 3-4 head-on crashes. It is, however, very back-heavy and is prone to spinouts, but this trait can be good for drifting in the hands of experienced drivers. The Rhapsody's performance is unchanged in GTA V. Variants .]] In TLAD, there is a robin egg blue Rhapsody in the mission Off Route. The car is across the street from the player after the starting cutscene. The player can obtain this uniquely colored vehicle by parking it at any safehouse without harming the completion of the mission. A tip to obtain this is to park it outside the Bellic Penthouse on Albany Avenue. Locations The Lost and Damned *It can be regularly found in Northwood, Algonquin, and south Alderney. *Rarely spawns in Star Junction. GTA V *Can spawn in Traffic (Remaster Only) * Found in each protagonist's garage in single player. *Can be bought in GTA Online from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com ''for $140,000. Trivia *The Rhapsody's name is a reference to the 1992 film Wayne's World, specifically the famous scene where the two lead characters, Wayne and Garth, sing along to the song "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen while driving in the "Mirthmobile" (an AMC Pacer). A photograph can be seen within the Rhapsody depicting Wayne and Garth. Furthermore, a "'W'" (as in "'W'ayne's '''W'orld") is seen badged inside and outside the car, also the photo says "Schwing", one of the catch phases used by Wayne and Garth in the movie. **In GTA V, the sticker in the Rhapsody has been blackened out. *The default radio stations for the Rhapsody are: **The Beat 102.7 in The Lost and Damned. **WorldWide FM in V. *The Rhapsody shares its interior with the Stallion, like the Regina, with the Rhapsody badge stamped on the dashboard and doors. As such, the steering wheel on the Rhapsody bears a Classique logo rather than a Declasse logo. *The Rhapsody looks similar to a vehicle featured in the 2006 Atari game Driver: Parallel Lines, which was also called the "Rhapsody". *The Rhapsody's handling appears in the Handling.cfg/GTA V for Grand Theft Auto V but it didn't appear in-game until the I'm Not a Hipster Update. *In Grand Theft Auto V, through customization, it's possible to make the Rhapsody resemble the Pacer used in the film Wayne's World. *It is the first car from a Grand Theft Auto IV ''episode to be brought back into GTA V through an update in a mostly unchanged form. Easter Egg In TLAD, there is an easter egg that can be found inside the Rhapsody. The dashboard of the Rhapsody has a small sticker of Wayne and Garth from the movie Wayne's World, which famously features the song ''Bohemian Rhapsody. However in GTA V, this easter egg is removed and the photo is now blank. Gallery Rhapsody_Photo.PNG|The texture of the photograph found in the interior. The picture shows Waynes World characters Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar. Rhapsody-TLAD-front.jpg|A Rhapsody in The Lost and Damned. (Rear quarter view). Rhapsody-GTAV-front.jpg|A Rhapsody in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Rhapsody_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior First person view in GTV Enhanced version Navigation }} de:Rhapsody (IV) es:Rhapsody pl:Rhapsody Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Small Cars Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Compact Cars